halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New Alexandria (level)
Gauntlet; Red and Echo teams I'm sure I heard Kat say in the ending cutscene that the above teams are "SPARTANs put on defensive"; can anyone confirm?-- Forerun '' 02:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC)'' :Yes, that's true. Jun said, "Sir. That true about Gauntlet, Red, and Echo Teams assigned to civilian evac ops? And Kat said something like, "Point is, why put Spartans on defensive deployments?" : ' // ŝтŕγκęŕ' [ COM | | ] 02:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Possilby a Beam Rifle not Needle Rifle that kills Cat. It seems to me, and I'll watch the cut scene again, but Cat it not shot in the head by a Needle Rifle but actually its the first appearance of the Covenant Beam Rifle from Halos 2, 3 and ODST. The evidence for this is that the wound Cat suffers clearly has an exit hole and passes cleanly through her head. The Needle Rifle doesn't produce exit wounds as its designed to stick in its victim so the Needle Combine explosion can be activated once enough rounds are in a single target. Both the Beam Rifle and the Needle Rifle produce similar traces when fired. It also kills Cat, a Spartan, in a single head shot unlike any Needle Rifle but very similar to how a Beam Rifle works in previous games. Lastly, this is the bit I need to check, the sound of the shot is that of a Beam not a Needle, they are very similar but a Needle round has a crystal like tinkle, which seems to be absent from the shot that kills Cat. Whatever the case there is no clear evidence that this is definitely a Needle Rifle so it should be noted that it may be a Beam Rifle.Chainosaurus 09:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I feel I should note that the radiation likely affected Kat's shields, allowing a sniper to make a headshot. Remember that it is the MJOLNIR that makes the SPARTAN seemingly invincible - their strength just adds to the myth.-- Forerun '' 09:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC)'' This is what being shot in the back of the head with a Needle Rifle looks like, a big (bigger than a needlers) pink crystal. They don't pass through targets, even skinny unsheilded Jackles so why it would behave so unlike a Needle Rifle and exactly like a Beam Rifle if it was indeed a Needle Rifle? Why not have Kat die with a big bit of pink sticking out the back of her head if that was what killed her? Why would Bungie clearly depict a hole in her faceplate and the beam passing through just like a Beam Rifle if they didn't mean it to be a Beam Rifle? Could this not be Bungie giving a nod to the fact that at this moment in the history of Halo the Beam Rifle has yet to relace the Focus Rifle as Jackle Sniper weapon of choice? Perhaps as a new development it is only available to specific specialist teams at the time of Reach, similar to the explanation for the Needle Rifles absence later in the timeline. I'm certain its a Beam Rifle that kills Kat but at least I think the possibility that it may be a Beam Rifle should be mentioned.Chainosaurus 11:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I just say its a Needle Rifle because you know females. Alot being smaller than males have small heads and are extremely fragile. Kat could have possessed those features. Plus, it does take long for your shields to recharge in Halo: Reach. And its Kat/Catherine not Cat. //[[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk gallery guestbook 12:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but that is utterly ridiculous. The fact that Kat is female does not make it more likely that her head isn't as durable as other characters. Besides, Kat underwent the augmentations too; her bones are almost unbreakable by force. I'd say the reason that the needle penetrated the skull was because, well, it was a high-velocity, superheated, razor-sharp needle fired at reasonably close range on an unshielded target where the armor is at its least thick. - [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 13:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I don’t think that gender is a significant factor when a high velocity projectile hits a human head. Additionally, candidates for the Spartan programs are carefully screened and selected; I would imagine that weaknesses in critical areas of the body wouldn’t be acceptable. The entire operation of the weapon that kills Kat has far more in common with a Beam Rifle than a Needle Rifle. Needles don’t pass through living objects (shielded or unshielded) and, even if they did, the exit wound is too small.M0NKEY 13:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Just to add to what everyone is saying, it would be entirely counterintuitive for a Needle Rifle round to pass through its target: after all, the entire purpose of the needle round is to stick in the target and explode. However, the sound that the round makes is identical to the Needle Rifle. Might Bungie just have made the round pass straight through the head for dramatic effect? ' / / STRYKER' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 22:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it was most likely for dramatic effect, as having a big pink needle sticking out of her head might ruin the mood and emotion of the scene, as the needler has always been fairly humourous with its noise, pinkness, and effects overall. I mean humourous in terms of a weapon, as opposed to, say an Assault Rifle. I hope you all get what I mean by that. Alex T Snow 07:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I believe Phoenix Marathon was just being funny with the '' 'you know females' '' part. I actually laughed out loud about it. And yes, I strongly agree with Alex T that the shot through her head was for dramatic effect. However, the needle hit her at a certain angle, and since it is razor-sharp, superheated and fired at close range, it is possible that she was just killed like that. Maybe this can clear something up. :However, there is another very important thing that I'd like to bring up, which can be found here, at number 18. -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 08:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) 'You know females'? Please tell me Phoenix Marathon was kidding. But for whatever my say is worth, I'm saying that it might have been possible for a beam rifle to have killed Kat from a canonical standpoint. I disagree overall, however, because Bungie didn't code for the beam rifle in Halo: Reach. There's the focus rifle, and then there's the needle rifle. None of the ones and zeros are there for anything the beam rifle does, and that includes projectiles or trails. While it is a cutscene, I personally doubt that Bungie would haul the beam rifle out for that single shot when they don't so much as mention it in the rest of the game. Personal conclusion: needle rifle.Unnamed Individual 15:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Alex T Snow. Plus if you look at her visor, it looks almost exactly like that of Tex in Red vs Blue in the last season after the Meta stabs her in the face. There are already several references to Rooster Teeth in Reach. Maybe Kat's cracked visor was another one. Jedijam91 03:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Just like to point out the MONKEY is extremely wrong about SPARTAN III's being screened. The screening only occurred for the SPARTANs I and II programs. The whole point of the SPARTAN III's was to make expendable soldiers. It is for this reason that the majority of SPARTAN III's are just orphans, with a hatred for what the covenant did to their life. Mrbear420 06:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Halo 3 ODST music In the last part of the last cutscene, when noble team leaves the bunker and noble 6 pops the beacon, that music playing is from ODST right? What's the name of it? No, the ODST music plays when you escort Buck in a Falcon, during a sub-objective, the song playing is "The Menagarie"(Uplift Reserve). Also, sign your post.--ATP2555 II 13:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Pelican Easter egg Any ideas on how to do it? DanielM4712 00:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Please, expound - what Pelican easter egg? Plasmic Physics 03:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a pelican on New Alexandria that you can fly, head over to Bungie forums right now to see :::what they are all excited about. I just did it myself, pretty cool. :Urgh - this isn't an easter egg. An "easter egg" would be something hidden as a joke like the "MEGG" or "REX". The fact that you can pilot Pelicans is not an egg. They've been pilotable for a while; Bungie have just kept them away from being piloted by you.-- Forerun '' 13:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC)'' : :Your logic is barely present Forerunner, how is this not an easter egg? An easter egg is something off of the beaten path of the game that you must go out of your way to encounter. The fact that you must complete several steps to pilot the pelican makes it an easter egg alright. Mrbear420 15:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Transcript Is someone gonna finish the transcript or is the transcript kinda pointless except for the first part before the first jammer and the oni tower area due to the randomness of this level.Theraptor92 16:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Random Banshee Does anyone know why Noble Team has a junked Banshee hanging in the Oni Tower? Jedijam91 03:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It's probably a relic left behind by some moron who thought taking on a Spartan Team with that much firepower was a great idea. That or it was shotdown and crashed there, and has been hanging there for a while. 04:57, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Definitely just something that crashed there. Those aren't holding cables that are caught around its wings and, from my memory, it looks pretty beat up as is. Foxi Hooves (talk) 03:58, March 7, 2014 (UTC)